


Stay With Me

by carpe_cullen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Sad, potential spoilers??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpe_cullen/pseuds/carpe_cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alistair decides to stay behind in the Fade, he has a vision of Neria as he lay dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh...spoilers for DA:I if you haven't played it yet.

Alistair staggered to the ground, the rocks… _or whatever the Fade was made of_ …scratching at his knees. His blade fell from his hand, it covered in dark blood and insides from the beast he had just slain. The choice was obvious to him when the Inquisitor turned to him and Hawke. Not only should it have been a Grey Warden finish the mess that the other’s had started, but…he had more pressing desires. He wanted to die. And the beast made sure that he would, slashing him with it’s large nails, cutting deep into his flesh.

He collapsed. Falling face first into the grime, his skin tingling from pain, the loss of blood, his aching bones threatening to snap. He managed to push himself onto his back, his stained hands covering his wounds, breathing becoming hard, chest tightening. His eyes searched through the green smoke that swirled everywhere, engulfing him.

But in the distance a shadowed figured moved towards him. His hand tried to reach for his sword, but the sharp pain in his side made him clutch his arm back to his body, a cry escaping his lips as the searing wound spread tingles throughout him. He squinted his eyes, half from the pain and half to try to figure out who was walking closer. Soon he was able to make out the distinct curve of hips, her pale skin cutting through the darkness as its own source of light.

“ _Neria_?” he called out between cracked lips. She came closer, her sleek blonde hair, her narrow nose, her pointed ears and her rose lips coming into view more clearly. Tears welled in his eyes. He knew that right now she wasn’t real. She wasn’t really here. But he would be with her soon.

“Alistair,” her voice spoke serenely. He noticed she wore a white silken dress as she knelt next to him, a dress he often dreamt she’d wear on their wedding day. But that day never came.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispered as her hand cupped his cheek. Sobs choked out from his mouth as he bathed in her beauty again. “All this time apart and there wasn’t a single day…that I didn’t think of you.” He took her left hand in his right and his thumb brushed over the small engagement ring he had given her ten years ago, a month before the final battle in Denerim.

“Have you ever thought…thought how life would be different…if…if you had survived?” he asked, beginning to cough up blood. She nodded, smiling, tears streaming down her face.

“We would have a small wedding outside and then try our damnedest for a family. I’ve always pictured there being two, one boy and one girl each getting your beautiful heart and my smarts,” she paused and she looked away, down to her lap. “I’m so sorry, I should have been selfish,  _just once_.”

He squeezed her hand, trying to bring her gaze back to him and because a jolt of pain ripped through him, his nerves becoming uncontrolled. “Tell…me more.”

“They would love to be read to. Tucked into bed each night. Their golden eyes gleaming with love as we looked at them with the same admiration. And we would tell them how much we love them each and every day of th-” she was cut off by his coughing, his body twitching, fear taking over his mind. She brought herself closer to him, holding his head in both her hands, the cold of her fingertips beginning to course through him, bringing a strange sense of calm. He looked into her eyes, those that reminded him of Harvestmere, his breaths becoming shallow, his heartbeat slowing, his vision waning.

“Stay with me,” he choked, blood coating his tongue, spilling out of the corner of his mouth. Her tears fell from her cheeks, landing on his face, her cries echoing into the dark nothingness.

“ _Always_ ,” she whispered. He smiled, a hand coming to cover hers, and his eyes slowly closing for the last time.


End file.
